The Dragon's Onigiri
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: I want you to be with someone that will make you 2000 times as happy as Kana" Has Hatori finally found someone that will do what Ayame has said[complete] HatorixTohru, KyoxKagura, ShigurexMitchan, YukixOC
1. True feelings?

Chapter 1

Hatori looked on as he saw the files on his desk, he began to look at an old photo album, containing pictures of his times with Kana. He felt as if tears would reach his eyes, he wanted Kana back so badly. 'I erased her memories though; I can't bring back memories that would hurt me if I remembered them. Being with her after all this time, would only spread darkness in my soul.' He silently looked at a picture of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and himself. They had just arrived at the lake that day, on golden week. He remembered having to drive them to the lake, annoyed at Shigure's lie. Shigure's drivers license had about 1 point left on it. If he ever drove again, he just might lose it for a lifetime. "Hatori-san, time for Akito's check up." A woman silently greeted him, her voice almost inaudible.

"Thank you, I'll get right to it." He silently got up, walking out of his office. He made his way through the long walk to Akito's room. Akito was silently lying down, waiting for his checkup. "How are you doing today Akito?"

"I feel well enough." Hatori silently checked everything that would be needed, just incase Akito was feeling sick. Akito didn't have a fever, so nothing seemed wrong. "You may go now Hatori."

"Yes Akito." He got up, thinking about what to do next. He wanted lunch, but he couldn't bring himself to make it at the moment. 'Not even if I got served lunch.' He looked at the calendar; it was a Sunday. 'Maybe I could ask to have dinner at Shigure's house. Tohru-kun's cooking should help.' He reached for the phone silently, slowly dialing the number. He had wanted to ask to go to dinner for a long time, but felt a blush every time he thought of Tohru. He had thought of what Ayame had said at the lake, and he thought of Tohru every time. 'Could she make me happier than I ever could be with Kana?' He heard the phone ringing; making his thought on hold for a while.

"Hello?" It was definitely Shigure's voice.

"Shigure, I was wondering if I could come over for dinner today."

"You want our little flower's cooking? Of course you can."

"You make me sound as if it's a crime to ask."

"Heh, well, see you at dinner Ha-san." The phone hung up, and Hatori finally managed to eat something, but he began blushing as he thought of Tohru. This was definitely out of hand; he couldn't control it alone. Around her, he could hold it. Considering Shigure would certainly try and pry it out of him. He simply waited until dinner, working on files as he thought of it.

At Dinner…

Hatori got out to his car, letting everything go for a while. The drive didn't take too long, as he finally saw the house after ten minutes. The door opened, revealing Tohru's face she was smiling happily as she looked at him. "Hello Hatori-san, I hope you like the food."

"Of course I do Tohru-kun, you make most any food edible." Hatori said, thinking about what could possibly have made him say that to her. He saw Yuki and Kyo sitting as Tohru made her way back to the kitchen. He sat down, finding Shigure's gaze at him. He simply glared softly at Shigure, making him back off just as he was about to crack at joke. He silenced himself as he saw her come out, putting the food down. He waited until everyone else seemed to have been served, then was about to grab a rice ball. Just then, Tohru's hand seemed to touch his; he pulled back fast. He didn't want Tohru to see him blushing even just a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hatori-san, do you want to get one first? I don't mind."

"Uhh.Sure." He pulled the one he and Tohru's hands brushed against, hoping not to blush at the same time. He regained his composure, eating the rice ball silently. This was how he was mostly that night. His thoughts went to Tohru once more, thinking of her happy expression. 'I don't know what Kana would think, but my feelings for Tohru are getting so strong. Would Kana smite me, if Tohru had been around the time we were going to get married? I know Kana wouldn't smite me, but what would Tohru think? I'm still cursed; we all are still cursed. I couldn't hug her, even if I wanted to.' The sound of plates took him away from his thoughts; Tohru was gathering them. "I'll help."

"Thanks Hatori-san." She let him help, walking along as they set down the plates in the sink. Just as Tohru was beginning to put the last plate in, she tripped on a small mouse from Kyo's fun. Kyo used to plan what he would do with Yuki, when he was in rat form, of course. Hatori luckily grabbed her plates in his hand, catching her in the rook of his arm. He was glad he hadn't transformed, that wouldn't have helped him, but he was blushing madly. His heart thumped loud in his ears, his feelings coming around him, as time seemed to stop. 'I feel as if something inside me is glad I'm right here with Hatori-san, but that can't be right. Why do I feel so embarrassed, and why do I feel as if I want to hug him? What is wrong with me?' She finally felt her body able to move, a stifling silence coming around them as she began to wash the dishes.

"Tohru-kun, I would like a walk later."

"Of course? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not, I just want to let something off my chest."

"Then, I will always help!" Her smile made him almost unable to hide his blush, his awkward smile shining out as he walked out. He simply sat outside, feeling his eyes shut a small moment.

Flashback-Hatori's POV…

I remember looking at the files of the many patients of my family. Akito took a lot of time, and I always was special. I could always erase moments, just like when I took away Yuki's friends memories. Ever since the time I had started, I was just like snow. I always brought bad thoughts. A woman entered the room, her face smiling genuine. "Hi, my name is Kana, it's quite amazing. We're in the same family, but I've never heard of you."

"I want to ask you a question before you begin."

"What is it Hatori-san?"

"When snow melts, what does it become?"

"Spring, of course!" This woman's voice was the first time he had felt relief, too bad she would end up facing the same fate as Yuki's friends.

End Flashback…

"Hatori-san! I'm ready for to hear about your problem now." Her voice was very soft, and I walked down the path through the woods. "What's wrong?"

"Tohru, I've been thinking lately."

"About what?"

"My feelings, I remember Ayame's words at the lake. I think I may have found someone that makes me happier than I am with Kana."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Tohru, it's you who I'm thinking of." Her eyes widened as she heard the words from his mouth, her body stayed still. She was in shock, and he knew she might not accept it.

"Hatori-san, are you really sure it's me you are thinking of?" Her eyes looked him; they had both looked shocked by now. 'I know I've had feelings for him, but what could possibly make him able to feel that way?'

"Yes, I really feel that way. I'm afraid that I might make you run away though."

"Of course not, but I do have feelings as well. I don't want to make others unhappy though-" Her voice was unable to do anything, as Hatori's lips came on her own. She couldn't resist, her feelings were taking over her. She didn't hug him, and he didn't hug her either. The kiss ended too soon, too soon for both of them. 'I want to love Hatori-san…I love Hatori-san.'

"I love you Tohru."

"I…love you too, Hatori-san." Her eyes looked at him silently, knowing what must be going through their heads. "I better get back to Yuki and Kyo."

"Tohru."

"Yes Hatori-san?"

"I hope we can love each other, but if you can't…I'll understand."

"Of course we can, I've always had these feelings. I've never been able to see Yuki and Kyo that way. Hatori-san, I want to love you."

"Then, I guess we can try to hide it. Tohru, would…you like to try it this way for awhile?"

"Like what?"

"Like dating."

"Most likely that will show if our feelings are the same." Tohru and Hatori's walk took a short time, and the two were smiling as if on cloud nine. She looked at Hatori as he made his way to his car. "Stay safe, Hatori-san. I will try my hardest to find a day when I'm not busy to get over."

"Of course, Tohru-kun. I wish you to be well and safe as well." Hatori drove off, finally getting back to the compound. He silently thought of what Tohru had done, finally feeling less afraid. She had accepted his feelings, and told her own feelings for him. He fell asleep holding his fingers to his lips.

Meanwhile…

Tohru lie in bed, thinking of the kiss she and Hatori had shared. 'I truly love him, I just hope this will work.' She fell asleep, holding her fingers to her lips. She was hoping to feel his feelings as she slept.


	2. A date with someone you love

Chapter 2

**Slow Motion Runner:** Thanks for the review, and as for your question…you will just have to find out.

**TeARDroPs OF ThE MooN:** Thanks for the review; though I hope I can keep up the good work.

The next few days went by so fast, the days they didn't have free time to even start to think. To tell the truth, all they could think about was the kiss. Tohru felt totally content as she cooked dinner again, but the problem was her concentration seemed off. Just thinking was making her food burn, making more people worried about her than usual. "Honda-san!!" She seemed to wake to the voice; her food was burning for the third day in a row! She quickly shut the stove off, looking at what could possibly be salvaged. "Honda-san, there must be something wrong." Yuki's voice now registered in her mind, she looked up at his eyes. They were filled with worry for her, and she felt guilty for having to worry him.

"It's nothing Sohma-kun, I was just distracted a moment."

"Are you sure Honda-san? You seem distracted from a lot of things lately. This isn't like you."

"I know; I've just been preoccupied with some studying."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to salvaging dinner. I caught you just before it became to the point where takeout was needed." He smiled warmly as he left, but she was sure he knew something was up. She hoped he wouldn't pry at her, but that wasn't like him. She hoped he didn't tell Kyo, but what could possibly stop things from happening now?

Meanwhile…

"Dumb cat, we need a conversation." Yuki's voice said; looking annoyed at the orange haired person with cat like eyes. He knew Kyo well, but he hated Kyo with a passion. They were also after the same person, but he didn't know that yet.

"What is it, you stupid Rat!?" Yuki had just turned the television off, making him angrier as he already was.

"It's about Honda-san."

"Fine, I forgive you this time you girly man." He said, trying to hide his anger from Yuki's view.

"I think something may be wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…the burned meals and all?"

"And you think it's an injury?"

"Well, she should probably see Hatori…but I want to know if something is wrong with her…on…a more emotional basis. Maybe she fears something?"

"I wouldn't know, but I'll keep watch on her. You better call Ha-san."

"Right on it." Kyo finally turned the television back on, so he let his anger slide. He was worried as well; Tohru never usually acted this way.

Meanwhile…

Hatori looked on his files in silence; he had checked Akito this morning. To tell the truth, he hadn't done much other than look at the files. All he could seem to think of was the kiss, and how his feelings were met so easily. 'I want to…believe your words, I know your words are true.' His thoughts went to the kiss, once again…but were interrupted by the phone. "Hello?"

"Hatori, it's Yuki."

"What do you want Yuki?"

"I want you to check on Honda-san tomorrow."

"Is she sick?"

"I don't know, she's been being very preoccupied…ever since you came by for dinner last week."

"I'll check her, I'll keep her with me for the day if you want."

"Good idea, thanks Hatori…but don't be tempted for anything. I won't allow it, and so will Kyo be suspicious. Don't make us want to hurt you Hatori." The phone fell to a dial tone, and he knew that voice. He knew Yuki and Kyo had feelings for the same person he did, but she had told him she loved him more than them. 'I will be able to finally get together with her, I'm sure she would like that.'

Meanwhile…

Shigure looked at the burned meal, he hoped this would have stopped. He didn't want the flower of their home to wilt. "This meal is quite good Tohru-kun, I hope you…" He couldn't speak to her this way, not making her wilt with guilt. The dinner this day seemed quiet, with an absence of noise. All were concerned, and Tohru was oblivious at this moment.

That night…

Tohru changed slowly; she had had to dodge Yuki and Kyo. They were questioning her like she was sick. Yuki had told her that he had called Hatori, and she was going to spend the day getting checked up. At first she had refused, but knew Yuki would not give in. Kyo began chiming in about it as well, but she wasn't able to refuse now. "Well, at least I'll be able to talk with him. We'll be alright…I'm sure of it." She said as she fell asleep that night.

The next day…

Hatori had woken up to an alarm; he had set it so he could check on Akito early. To spend the day with Tohru was a request from Yuki, but he had wanted it too. He crept out of bed, and began showering. He then dressed in his regular, very casual outfit. He made his check on Akito quick, making it seem as casual as possible. He then made his way to the car, driving as fast as he could without getting in trouble. "I better be quick, I don't want to keep Tohru waiting too long."

Meanwhile…

Tohru was dressing as quick as possible today, and she was also dressing very comfortably. Her skirt reached her knees, more conservative than usual. Her shirt was ¾ sleeved, and decorated with an olive green color. It complemented the gray skirt she wore. She made her way downstairs, not dodging Yuki and Kyo this time. Just as Yuki began to talk to her, a knock was received on the door. "I'm here for Tohru…" Hatori said as the door opened, she smiled in relief. She made her way out of the door, and Hatori opened the door to his car, he also sighed in relief. He knew Yuki and Kyo well, and hoped they wouldn't have suspected anything. He began to drive.

"Hatori-san, I have been preoccupied with our kiss lately."

"I have had the same thing Tohru-kun."

"Then what are we going to do today?"

"How about we spend the day doing whatever you want? I mean, this could be our first date and all." Hatori blushed a little, and Tohru was blushing as well. They were both nervous, considering Tohru was having a first date. Hatori was having his first date since Kana, and felt very nervous.

"Well, I want to spend the day with you where you want to go…how about we go to the café?"

"Good idea, then maybe we can look around the shops." Hatori laughed, trying to leave the butterflies in his stomach out of his mind. Tohru was trying to stop it as well, but knew Yuki and Kyo didn't know what was going on yet.

I'm updating Alice 19th fic next, I'll update the next chapter after that. Read and review, I hope to update fast. I'll update Asap, and as soon as I updated my other fic.


	3. A first date, and a realization for Rats...

Chapter 3

**Slow Motion Runner:** Thanks for the review! I put Yuki and Kyo's reaction in this chapter, so enjoy.

The café they stopped at was very small. This was their first date, so they preferred it to be a very small area. Tohru picked at the small cake she had bought, hoping to find the ingredients to make it. Hatori stirred his coffee nervously, not knowing what to say. They weren't blushing, but very nervous about this dating. Sure, they loved each other with feeling…but could they pull it off so the others would accept it? Hatori clutched his coffee and took a sip, making an effort to speak. "Where do you want to go shopping Tohru-kun?"

"How about you decide first, considering you're doing the driving."

"I don't want to decide for you, especially since this is a date."

"How about we head to the clothing store first then?"

"Good ideas, you better finish your cake though. I've got to finish my coffee." Tohru nodded as Hatori began to sip his coffee once again. His movements were not as slow, and Tohru was trying to get back to normal movements, as she stood up after finishing. Hatori nodded as she went to the bathroom, and Hatori silently paid the bill as he went to his car. He started it up, and then got out, waiting for Tohru.

Meanwhile…

Yuki and Kyo brainstormed, they had to know what was going on with her. "She could be in love with someone. Did she act weird around you Yuki?"

"Not really, the same as she does you."

"Well, maybe we should ask Shigure."

"You know Shigure, he'd just do one of his 'Little flower' lectures."

"Then we'll need to ask the family to be on watch, we can call and get them to spy around."

"Good idea, you take one half, I'll take the other." The two began to think of how to approach the idea; Kyo went by phone. Yuki went to the main house.

Meanwhile…

Hatori and Tohru entered a clothing store, there were so many to choose from. Hatori had agreed to choose it, so long as Tohru wouldn't mind him paying for any clothes she or himself wanted to purchase. Tohru looked at one rack, seemingly staring for ten minutes at a yellow and orange plaid skirt. Hatori seemed to stare at a single black button down suit shirt. He heard Tohru grasp a few pieces of clothing, going into the dressing room. He decided to get a few more shirts, considering he'll probably need them one day. He silently looked towards the dressing room, deciding to go and see what she had chose. What he saw took his breath away, and it was amazing that he didn't lose his breath completely. "Tohru-kun…you look…gorgeous."

"I…do?" A blush showed on both of their faces, Tohru was wearing a shin-length black skirt with a slit at knee down, and the shirt was a dressier look than she usually wore. It was green, and it was perfectly molded to her body. They couldn't even look at each other; it felt like something would happen if they did. "I think this works…ready to…go Hatori-san?"

"Y-yeah." He finally picked up the shirts he had dropped; he waited for her to change back to normal as they came to the counter. The clothing purchase total was around fifty dollars, but he didn't really care. The most of the purchase was his shirts.

Meanwhile…

Yuki arrived at the main house at time to see Hatsuharu; he smiled at seeing him. This would mean everyone else was here except Hatori. "Hey."

"What's up Yuki?"

"Did Kyo call you?"

"Just now."

"Then can you gather everyone up?"

"Sure thing." Hatsuharu left off, and Yuki sat in Hatsuharu's room waiting. This had to be done.

Meanwhile…

Hatori made his way to a special place, he had once wanted to show Kana the very place. Of course, this was the place he wanted to show her after they were married…but he couldn't now. He sighed a little, only to meet a soft and gentle voice to his ears. "Hatori-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright Tohru-kun. I was just thinking about something that Shigure was telling me. It annoyed me greatly, considering it was about a book he was planning to write on his most favorite subject." He sighed again, this time in relief. He didn't want to lose Tohru, she said she loved him…and he knew she would be the one that would make him happier than with Kana. He parked the car on a small lot with a lot of grass on it; it had once been a farm store. He opened the car door; letting Tohru come out slowly, it was dark enough to trip if not careful. He took her hand as he led her to an area that made her gasp in surprise. The stars filled the night sky to seemingly form a picture; she could imagine snow falling with the picture. "I wanted to show this to you, it's the place I went to be alone in the past."

"Hatori-san, it's absolutely gorgeous! It makes me think that we are looking into a world of star paintings! Or a new way of seeing the sky!" Her voice was happy, and a delicate blush was on her cheeks, she looked so beautiful that way. The astronomical painting made him more at peace, as he looked strait in her eyes; he cradled her face with his hand, as their faces got closer. Their lips touched, and Tohru's arms went around his neck. He only deepened the kiss enough to slightly put his tongue in; he didn't want to rush anything.

Meanwhile…

Everyone had finally gathered in the room, and Yuki finally began to speak. "Honda-san has been acting weird since last week, I want to make sure if something's wrong. We all need to keep Tohru around, and I believe if we keep around her at certain points of time, we'll see what's going on."

"How come Ha-san isn't here Yuki?" Ayame had been at the main house to talk with Akito, but Yuki didn't much care at this point of time if he was there or not.

"He is checking up on her physical status."

"Well, I think I know what's going on."

"Then what is it nee-san?"

"I think Hatori likes Tohru, he asked to got to dinner that week to tell her that, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has feelings for her you idiot! Do you forget that Romance is my specialty?" Yuki was about to ring his brother's neck, but he calmed for only a sec as he spoke again.

"So, how do we get him away from her?"

"You're jealous? I'm so displeased brother. You shouldn't be fighting what Hatori has for the past few months." Ayame laughed silently as he left the room, he had suspected his brother had liked the flower of Shigure's home. He would have to tell Shii-chan right away, just to keep things in order.

Meanwhile…

Tohru and Hatori had broken the kiss after five minutes, yet they didn't want to lose each other's company. She looked at him, now totally sure of her feelings. "I really do love you Hatori-san. I truly feel that way."

"I feel the same, Tohru-kun. I hope we'll be able to do this another time…maybe we'll be able to go out for dinner instead." He smiled and blushed delicately at the same time as her; he then offered to help her get back in the car as he drove home. The ride home was almost like a haven for the two, now full of love for each other.

Meanwhile…

Yuki was angry now, not to mention what Kyo would find out. Hatori wasn't trying to steal Tohru on purpose, but he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her! He felt so angry, but knew that Hatori had got to his true feelings before he did…and he didn't live in the same house as her! He couldn't do anything other than tell Kyo the truth, he had to conclude in his mind.

Meanwhile…

Ayame got to the phone, about ready to call Shigure as he dialed the number. He smiled; Hatori was finally finding someone for him. No mind his little brother wasn't going to get his chance to his feelings heard for it. "Hello; Shigure speaking."

"Shii-chan! Guess what Ha-san has been up to!"

"Other than taking care of the flower of my home?"

"He's dating her! I saw them walking by my store!" He truly had seen it, it was rare…but he had seen them walking to the clothing store two doors down.

"Wow, so Ha-san has finally found happiness without Kana-kun!"

"Yes, we must meet with him about it!"

"Does Yuki know?"

"Of course he does!"

"I can just imagine the steam now, we shall meet at the store at some point Aya."

"Goodbye Shii-chan!" The phone clicked back on the holder, this was classic. He was happy for Hatori, and at the same time for Hatori's fate.

Meanwhile…

Hatori finally managed to get back to the house; he silently walked her to the door, feeling Shigure looking at him. "Tohru-kun, you better to get in, I'm going to talk with Shigure." She smiled a softly and blushed as she entered the house, she was tired…and went upstairs immediately. "What do you want Shigure?"

"Ayame told me about you dating Tohru-kun."

"I've already been found out…great. Yuki and Kyo are going to kill me."

"I'll keep them from doing that, or you could just medicate them."

"I'll stay with you doing something to them."

"Ha-san, Ayame already wants you to come to the shop to talk about it."

"Alright, just let me get some peace and quiet before you two do something to make me get a headache." Hatori left, obviously annoyed, but more worried about Yuki and Kyo's reaction.

Meanwhile…

Yuki arrived home half and hour after Hatori had left, and Shigure looked at Yuki with curiosity. He simply listened as he acted as he was typing on his laptop. "Stupid cat, I know what's wrong with her."

"What is it pretty boy?"

"She's dating Hatori." Kyo looked shocked at Yuki and anger rose in them both. They didn't attack each other, and Shigure smiled. Tohru no longer was free to be taken, and they were both flustered.

I'm updating Alice 19th fic next, read and review!


	4. Kyo's mistake, and Shigure's anger

Chapter 4

**Kyolover91:** Thanks for the review; I hope I'll keep you reading more.

**Lucy:** Thanks for the review; I hope I keep up the style you like.

Tohru woke that morning in complete bliss; Hatori-san was so special. She had no doubt in her mind about their relationship. 'I love you Hatori-san…I love you with all my heart.' Her thoughts remained unchanged as she got dressed, all that she could think of was their first date. 'I wish that kiss would have lasted longer. He's such a gentleman, he didn't take advantage of the kiss either.' Her body made dinner fast and more delicious than ever as she was thinking.

"Tohru?" Shigure looked into the kitchen, smelling breakfast very strongly.

"Yes, Shigure-san?"

"Do you happen to be going out with Ha-san?"

"What…yes…but how?" Her body couldn't say a whole sentence, she was in shock that Shigure had found out so quickly.

"Don't worry, Ayame told me. From what your reaction is…I suppose that's a yes? Well, I won't ask what happened on the date…" His face seemed to show he had already imagined what had happened. That was the problem with Shigure being perverted; there was nothing he couldn't imagine.

"Well, breakfast is almost done…. do Kyo and Yuki know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I'll keep them away from you if you need so Tohru-kun."

"T-thank you Shigure-san." She said softly as she heard Kyo and Yuki enter the room, tension was in the air. She just kept putting breakfast on the table, sitting silently. Kyo made the first move; he of course, was doing it from lack of control.

"You could have told us you like Hatori!" The tension cleared as the silence was cut. Tohru looked down, away from the faces of the other two. Shigure looked at Kyo, his eyes looked strong.

"What is it to you? You two act as if you like her, and when Hatori wants his happiness…you try and take it away? Are you trying to be Akito?" His voice was more confident than usual, not playful at all. He was not going to take any of this at all; he wanted Ha-san to be happy. Tohru felt herself weaker when she heard Shigure's voice; she closed her eyes and got up.

"We don't mean to be angry…" Yuki started as he tried to calm everyone, he didn't want Tohru to run off. "It's just we didn't know."

"You two certainly seem jealous." Shigure sounded more confident, anger seeming to rise. Tohru ran up the stairs, locking her room door with a loud thud. Tears seemed to softly rise out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she cried into her pillow.

"You two really don't need to act so jealous, you're hurting Tohru-kun." Shigure's face was angered, looking as if ready to hurt someone. He got up, going up the stairs before Yuki and Kyo were able to get up from the shock of seeing Tohru so hurt. Shigure knocked softly on the door, hearing small sobs from the room. "Tohru-kun…it's just me…please let me in…" Shigure's voice was soft and comforting, not saying anything like a few moments ago. He heard the lock open softly, Tohru's face appearing somewhat there. Her eyes were read and puffy, her face trying to find something to comfort.

"Shigure-san…why… did they say that? Do they…hate me?" Her voice was soft, and barely audible. He put a hand to her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, but I told them strait up what was up. Do you want call or take you to Ha-san?" Her eyes slightly brightened at the thought, nodding a yes to him. "Well, they are jealous, but had a lousy way of showing it. Yuki at least didn't try to yell it out like Kyo. You can stay up here if you want, I'll call Ha-san."

"Thank you…Shigure-san…Would it be all right if I stayed away for awhile?" She smiled a little, making her face a little brighter than it actually looked.

"Of course, I'll make sure to tell Ha-san that. Don't worry Tohru-kun…I won't let Kyo do that again." She went back into the room, closing it soft this time. Shigure went back down the stairs, looking at Yuki and Kyo with an obvious glare.

"Did I…hurt her?" Yuki asked very confused, he was one of the people that don't intend to hurt others. He loved Tohru, so it was more concerning.

"Kyo may have hurt her more, Yuki…I wouldn't worry." He glared at Kyo with pure hatred…this time he had truly screwed up. He went to the phone, dialing Hatori's phone number hastily. He felt the phone pick up after ten rings, which annoyed him to death.

"Hello?"

"Ha-san, something's happened."

"What happened Shigure?"

"Kyo and Yuki know, but Tohru was extremely hurt by Kyo's yelling. Ha-san, do you think you could spend some time with her? I think it may be a good idea to get away from the house awhile."

"I will always do whatever I can for Tohru-kun. I'll be right over; I finished examining Akito a while ago. Shigure, I won't let her wilt. I will keep blooming with happiness…I promise. If she needs to…she can stay over here for a few days."

"Thank you Ha-san, I want our little flower to be happy…as well as you." Shigure hung up the phone, sitting back down as he waited. He knew what Tohru was thinking right now, and this time Kyo would pay dearly for his mistake. He listened as the door opened again, Tohru's eyes diverted down as she sat back down. Her voice did not come out, and Shigure protectively placed an arm around her. Kyo looked down, he knew what had happened.

"I'm…sorry Tohru…I didn't…" He couldn't get a single sentence out without feeling the need to yell, he wasn't in control when he had yelled. Jealousy still tore at him; he knew Yuki was also jealous. Yuki looked much more calmer, and saw Tohru allowing Yuki to touch her hand. Shigure was still glaring at him like he would Akito. Tohru's eyes were still there, just not looking at anyone. '_I wish I didn't just yell that…I wish I just had not done that. What can I do now? I want to help her but she won't allow it… The doorbell is ringing? Who could be at the door at a time like this?'_

"Must be Ha-san." Shigure got up, going to the door. He made his steps soft against the floor as he came face to face with it. He opened it up, finding Hatori's face full of concern. He nodded to Hatori as he came back in the room. "Tohru-kun, Ha-san is here." Her nod was slow as she went to the corner a bag was placed; she put her thin fingers around the bag, walking out of the room. She came face to face with Hatori, her face looking up at him brightly, and then sad.

"Hatori-san…I…" Was all she could get out, as he put a hand under a tear that was coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun…I'm right here. I know I can't embrace you…but at least I can help you. I love you Tohru-kun." His voice was soft enough for her ears to hear, and she nodded as he led her to his car. He began to drive as she told him what had happened.

Meanwhile…

Kyo looked ashamed of himself, Shigure had gone into his room to work on his book. Yuki was unable to do anything at the moment; he cleared his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"Well, you stupid cat…you did. I told you the night we found out not to yell, but what did you do? You yelled at her!"

"Weren't you jealous too!"

"Of course I was. I wasn't like you, who just say it bluntly. She could have been thinking about that date and you just push her out of that fantasy like some stupid kitten." Yuki's eyes were fierce, and Kyo couldn't take talking anymore. He stood up, trying to punch Yuki, who blocked him. Yuki quickly rebelled back, knocking Kyo strait to the ground, breaking the table. "You think this is easy for me?" Kyo's words couldn't come out. "When I heard it, I couldn't stand it. I was mad at myself for not ever telling her for so long." He let go of Kyo, walking out to his secret base…maybe. Kyo walked out to the roof, now confused on what to do.

Hope you like it, read and review. I update Alice 19th next.


	5. Regret heavily lying on many, and calmin...

Chapter 5

**Nightfall2525:** I don't know about posting lemons, I'll try maybe.

**TeARDroPs Of ThE MoON: **They look great together! I know!

**Sessyasha:** I hope to keep you reading ;;

By the time Hatori had gotten back to the main house, his heart was bleeding towards Tohru. He hated what was happening to ruin Tohru's happiness; he wanted to punch Kyo, to teach the outcast a lesson. He didn't want to do it in front of Tohru; she had already suffered enough. He opened the car door, feeling for her hand as he led her inside. He sat down on a chair beside her, her hands clutching his tightly. "I'm sorry Hatori-san, this must seem like such a burden to you…"

"Tohru-kun, nothing is too much too me. When you need me, I will always do my best to be there for you." His body ached at not being able to embrace her, his heart almost breaking at the thought of what the curse took away. He wouldn't let Tohru suffer, not after what happened to Kana. He simply put an arm around her shoulders, letting her head lie in his chest softly. This was all he could do, he couldn't embrace her, and she couldn't embrace him, what a complex thought.

"I don't want to ruin anyone's happiness, I am most happy when I am with you Hatori-san."

"Tohru-kun, I will always be happy with you. You are not ruining anyone's happiness."

"I am so glad…that you are here…Hatori-chan?"

"It's okay to call me that, Tohru-chan." She smiled happily at the thought, and felt more relaxed. Her body relaxed more against his, and he could only slightly put his arm around her, holding her wrist softly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Can we stay like this for awhile…Hatori-chan?"

"Of course Tohru-chan."

Meanwhile…

Shigure heard a knock at the door, he had been typing ever since Hatori had come to pick up Tohru. He heard a second knock, and no footsteps towards the door, this meant Yuki and Kyo were zoning out then. He got up, stiff from sitting for hours, he took of his glasses, he felt strained. The way to the door was too short, and his body was giving off the stiffness greatly. "Hello? O, hello Momiji."

"Is Tohru here?" The rabbit was somewhat happy, jumping up and down still.

"I'm afraid she went to Ha-san. She needed to get checked up on something, and really didn't feel well." He tried to lie about it; it tore at his heart what Kyo had done.

Flashback…(Shigure's POV)

I looked at Tohru with newfound pride, I knew about Ha-san. I was glad Tohru would bring him happiness. "Tohru, are you going out with Ha-san?" Her face looked nervous and she was blushing madly.

"What…yes…but how?"

"Don't worry, Ayame told me. I suppose that means yes?" I remember thinking of everything possible that Ha-san would not do to Tohru.

"Well, breakfast is done, do…Yuki and Kyo know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I'll keep them away if you need it Tohru-kun."

"T-thank you Shigure-san." Her eyes always brightened when she felt safe, I was glad that she was happy as well. Kyo and Yuki entered the room though, and the tension could be cut with a butter knife. The meal went all right until Kyo's inability to control his anger came out.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Hatori?"

End flashback (end POV)

"Is she going to be all right Shigure? I know she's going out with Hatori…"

"Does everyone know?"

"Akito doesn't."

"That's a good thing, I'll tell you when she comes back Momiji."

"Thanks Shi-chan!" Momiji ran off, and Shigure closed the door. The remnants of breakfast still remained on the table.

Meanwhile…

Kyo looked up at the sky, his thoughts wandered to what he had done.

Flashback…(Kyo's POV)

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Hatori?" I yelled out, I was jealous of Hatori for taking the place I had wanted in Tohru's heart. My anger would not hold, and the tension seemed to suddenly leave the area. I saw her face look down, and I felt Shigure's piercing eyes on me.

"We don't mean to be angry…" I heard that stupid rat's voice come out, his voice was trying to calm the tension I had just cleared. "We just didn't know." Tohru didn't look up to clear our fears; she still looked down.

"What is it with you? You two act as if you like her, and when Hatori wants his happiness…you take it away? Are you trying to be Akito?" Shigure's voice was angry, and this voice was not usually heard. There was no hentai in his voice as he was talking now, mostly aimed at me. Tohru ran, and her door locked with a thud, so much guilt ran through me.

End Flashback…(end POV)

Meanwhile…

Hatori and Tohru were sitting down, somewhat nibbling food. The feelings in that room were very calm at last, and they both made the food. This went on for another few minutes as Hatori walked to the bedroom, he was tired. Tohru followed, and he then hit his head for being stupid. "Do you want the guest Bedroom Tohru-chan? I can always use the guest bedroom if you want."

"Couldn't we share a room for the night?" Her eyes were looking around, and she looked scared of what she wanted to do. He knew what she wanted; she feared that something might happen to her alone.

"Of course Tohru-chan, what side do you want?" He wanted to give her as much space as she needed.

"Whatever side that you don't use."

"Umm…that would be the right." She smiled and walked out getting ready for bed, he began to do so himself.

Meanwhile…

Yuki was still looking at his math book; he didn't have homework. He wanted to seem like he was busy.

Flashback…(Yuki's POV)

I looked at that stupid cat again; he had really done it. "I didn't mean to hurt her…" His voice was like putting salt on an open wound, he had already hurt Tohru enough.

"Well, you stupid cat…you did. I told you not to yell last night, but what did you do? You yelled at her!" I was angry, and letting out my jealous rage on Kyo again. I hated what he did, even though I was jealous as well.

"Weren't you jealous too!" I was sick of his voice now, I wanted to punch him in the jaw and shut the place that let his voice out. I wanted to keep his mouth sore for the rest of his life.

"Of course I was, I wasn't like you, who say it bluntly. She could have been happy thinking about the date, and you just push it out of her." I felt the anger in the room rising, and he was about to hit me. I blocked, knocking him onto the table as it broke in half. "You think this is easy for me? When I heard it, I couldn't stand it. I was so mad at myself." I let the stupid cat, or should I say kitten go. I walked to my secret base for a while, but found it better to go in my room.

End flashback…(end POV)

Meanwhile…

Hatori let Tohru on the bed first, making sure to keep a safe distance from a hug. "Good night Hatori-chan." Her voice was much more calm, and her lips touched his softly. He returned it, making it last, it took forever to get out of.

"Good night Tohru-chan." He shut his eyes, feeling his heart beat two fast beats.

I'm updating Alice 19th next, read and review!


	6. Same old Tohru, or Tohru away?

Chapter 6

**Nightfall2525:** Well, I'm still not writing a lemon.

**Teardrops of the moon: **I hope I can keep it up…

**Slow Motion Runner:** Don't worry about it; I'm glad you're back.

Hatori felt warmth against his chest that morning; Tohru had grasped his pajama top, her head snuggled into his chest. He felt like staying there, but knew if he was late for Akito's check up…he'd get it. He worked very gently; having been experienced with doing this before with Kana, he made sure Tohru was still asleep. He changed out of his pajamas, getting dressed, while feeling his regret from moving from Tohru. _'I wish Akito didn't take so much time, I just wanted to be like that for awhile…'_ He sighed and made his way to Akito's room, in the big estate. His walk seemed longer than usual today, and he took note of the gravel under his feet, the sky a clear blue, with clouds that looked fluffy. This was a sign of a good day, and a good day to just do something outside.

Meanwhile…

Shigure woke, almost forgetting the events of yesterday. It hit him hard, when he had remembered; there were no smells from the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll just have to get take out…" He sighed as he said this, cursing at what had happened yesterday, it made him regret greatly. He knew that he had to be harsh though, considering what Kyo was being so stupid about. _'I guess it's time to order take out breakfast then, o wait…school is today. I better do it quickly.'_ He made a silent gesture, quickly ordering as he looked at the worn take out menu, remembering what had happened a while ago, standing in this spot.

Flashback…(Shigure's POV)

I remember ordering take out that day too; I mean…come on. Tohru had woken from that mudslide today too; she got a fever from so much work. Considering I met her earlier yesterday, I couldn't say I knew her that well. I had always been telling Yuki we need a flower to brighten our home, I didn't know it would end up being Tohru. To tell the truth, I thought things would go well…until I heard crash. I walked up the stairs, hoping that it was just the outcast I knew all too well. Then I saw it, Tohru holding the orange form of Kyo, and Yuki clung to my neck a little. "Can we ever stop that stupid cat?" I smiled a little, but then I heard what made me worry.

"We've got to take him to the hospital!" Tohru yelled, she was still in Yuki's clothing, considering the mudslide had put most of her belongings in its claim with the mud. A piece of wood hit her head, and the next thing I knew…I was in my zodiac along with Yuki. The next thing I heard was the doorbell ringing, and her rushing down the stairs as she yelled. "They're all animals!" I swear I would have laughed if I weren't in my zodiac form.

"O, Shigure-san has animals now? Don't see many women around here…Anyways, that will be-" The delivery man of about maybe 18 just stopped, I walked forward, handing him my wallet. Tohru was now sitting down on her knees, holding the boxes of take out in her arms. I swear, it seems like yesterday that happened.

End Flashback…(end POV)

Shigure laughed at the thought of this moment at all times, made him almost forget what he was doing. "Excuse me, is anyone there?"

"O, sorry…I'm going to order…"

Meanwhile…

Tohru woke with a start; she knew school was today. It took her a minute to remember where she was exactly. She noted that Hatori had left a note, mostly just saying he was checking up on Akito. She went to get dressed immediately, pulling out her uniform. She then managed to find the kitchen rather easily, making a quick breakfast. _'I hope they can eat breakfast without me…Well, I'll see them in school.'_ She ate the remains of whatever she had made, which most likely was some onigiri. She had just gotten out of the door when Hatori appeared; she smiled a little. "Hello Hatori-chan."

"Tohru-chan, I was going to give you a ride to school." She nodded as she walked to the car; the drive was quite well. Tohru was like her old self the whole way; Hatori hoped that that would never change. He reached the school all too soon, hoping to be able to keep a good eye on her. "I'll pick you up after school, okay Tohru-chan."

"That would be great Hatori-chan." Tohru said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she opened the car door. He pulled out after he couldn't see her anymore from his distance; he smiled, thinking of after school instead of work he had to manage. _'Akito's dying so fast...'_ He thought, a sad thought somewhat subduing his hopes.

Meanwhile…

Yuki and Kyo had walked to school in complete silence; there was deep regret in their thoughts. They wanted to see Tohru, and wanted to change what had happened yesterday so badly. For now, they had to settle to calming down what they had done to her, and so they walked to school in hope she was there. They entered homeroom as usual, finding Tohru looking like her old self. As soon as she saw them, her head lowered, and she looked away…at least from Kyo. "Hello Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun."

"Hello Honda-san, are you feeling better?" Yuki went forward, realizing Kyo was the only one Tohru feared at this time.

"I feel less tense about it, but it will still take time. It's okay Sohma-kun, I'm going to be all right." She looked up at him, trying to make a somewhat excuse for a smile. Yuki seemed to see how deep it must have hurt her still, and he could see Hana and Uo from coming closer. Tohru went closer to them, and Yuki went back to Kyo in defeat.

"How is she?"

"Well, she's still hurt."

"How long?"

"I wouldn't know stupid cat." Kyo wasn't in the fighting mood, and to tell the truth…neither was Yuki. The overbearing guilt of making Tohru hurt at all…was making them less into their usual antics. They wanted the cheerful Tohru back, the one that made them glad to exist, not the dismal one that couldn't even stand to be near them. To see her smile fade was the worst thing possible, they wanted the flower back in the house, cooking and cleaning, doing anything but staying away from them. "Well, here comes the place that I don't want to be near…" Here came his fan club, how he wanted to fade off now.

"Sohma-kun! Why are you so down? You should be happy!" Their voices were so annoying, and at this time of day was not what he wanted. He got up, walking out of the room with a storm. The entire fan club was shocked, unable to understand why their prince would do such a thing. Kyo looked out, knowing Yuki was going to come back, and he did. Yuki came back with a more usual look as he sat back down, not wanting to at all be involved with such a stupid club at this moment. This day was going to be quite interesting…

Well, read and review, I update Alice 19th next.


	7. Finding out what Tohru really thinks

Chapter 7

**Slow Motion Runner:** She will eventually get back to them, and yes…I've taken care of the Akito problem rather nicely.

**Obakasan: **Wow…you're flattering me a lot now…blushes Anyway…I have heard of Inuyasha. I am a big fan of sessy-chan!

Through the day, Tohru could not look at either Yuki or Kyo. She would be farther away from them at lunch, telling Hana and Uo that nothing was wrong. Yuki and Kyo couldn't move towards her without a hurt look in her eyes. This was a depressing day, and it wasn't going to help. Today was at least the last day until a break, which they had hoped to spend with her. For now, they couldn't do a thing about this, making them feel more helpless. The plan was to intercept her as she headed back to the main house, and Yuki would do this. Now, was the time of that plan…and Yuki stood in front of her desperately. "Honda-san…are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Sohma-kun, I really am. I just need some time."

"Honda-san, you've been avoiding us all day. I want to just be sure you won't run away from us. We need you to keep us in your heart at times; we need you to keep us smiling. I really don't want you to…go away…Honda-san…I couldn't say it in time."

"What do you mean?" Tohru's look had changed to almost normal, forgetting at the moment.

"I…I wanted to tell my feelings to you, but now I realize that Hatori is the one your heart belongs to." His face was in a delicate blush, not saying anything. He looked also depressed at the same time. He didn't know what to say, now that he had told her indirectly his feelings.

"Yuki, I like you and Kyo like brothers. I know that you two have feelings for me at times, but I do not feel the same way back. I am afraid to say that…I wouldn't have been able to answer those feelings, even if you had said them before Hatori-san." She said as her eyes lowered, she began to walk past him as he turned towards her in shock. This was not what he had expected as an answer from the flower of the home. He began to walk back, not able to speak to her further. He moved back to the building, meeting Kyo's form near the corner of the entrance.

"What did she say Yuki?"

"Well, she shocked me."

"What do you mean, you stupid rat?"

"She loves us like brothers, she said. That she'd never be able to return our feelings, even if we had confessed them before Hatori was."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was." Yuki's eyes looked less shocked than Kyo's were, and the two were now in shock of her words. The person they had feelings of love for, had…just told them she didn't like them the way they wanted it. She had feelings and eyes for Hatori, the man who was said to be like snow. The one who could have taken away anyone's memories, at an order to do so. The shock was too much for them to understand, and they moved slowly back to the house.

Meanwhile…

Tohru closed her eyes a moment, knowing she had just broke the hearts of the two people she loved as brothers. Kyo and Yuki liked her more than that, but she couldn't return those feelings, she didn't like them in the way they wanted. Her fears were still evident, but they disappeared as she saw a car with a familiar face. She ran towards it in happiness, forgetting her talk with Yuki. "Hatori-chan!" Her body couldn't carry her fast enough, as she clutched his shirt. She was unable to touch him in an embrace, but she could clutch his shirt.

"Hello Tohru-chan, how was your day at school?"

"Hatori-chan, it's quite a try…"

"Don't rush Tohru-chan, this will take time."

"I know, it's just good to see that you're here…" She smiled as she looked up at him, he moved so she could get in the car. He then started home.

Meanwhile…

Yuki and Kyo finally arrived home; it had taken them half an hour today. They couldn't stop thinking about what Tohru had said, their eyes still reflecting the shock. "How is our little flower?" Shigure asked almost normal sounding, to tell the truth…he wasn't at all fine.

"She told us what she really thought of us." Kyo began, unable to hold his feelings in. "She told us the truth, and I can't believe it! I never knew she didn't like us like we had liked her!"

"Makes sense though, I mean…there must have been some reason you were afraid to tell Tohru-kun. Are you that disappointed?"

"Yes…"Yuki chimed in softly, moving up to his room, Kyo ran up…probably to the roof. Shigure sighed, knowing what must have happened. Even he had feelings for the flower of his home. He knew she might not accept his feelings, but maybe she liked Yuki or Kyo instead? Well, she proved she liked Hatori, and not either of them.

Meanwhile…

Hatori arrived at the main house; he talked with Tohru the whole way. Tohru was like her old self, feeling almost better. He still knew that her body had not been able to recover as well, considering what she had been doing. She was looking at him, her eyes smiling at him like her old self. They walked in, sitting in the kitchen. Hatori worked on clinic records, and Tohru on her homework.

Meanwhile…

Dinner was so quiet at the house; you could have sworn no one lived there. Shigure tried to spark up conversation, but no voices piped in. He then could not handle the pressure…and called Ayame. "Hello?" Ayame's voice went through the phone, answering.

"Aya, something is going on here."

"Other than that incident that I heard of from Ha-san?"

"Well, the boys won't speak."

"Ah, brooding over realization Tohru may never come to their ideals."

"Well, Aya…we need to get them back to their normal selves."

"That will be when Tohru has healed."

Meanwhile…

Tohru and Hatori had finished their dinner, looking at the time. It was so late, too late for them to normally be up. Tohru and Hatori weren't worried about that though. They looked towards each other, getting ready for bed a few minutes later. A kiss was shared between them, as they fell asleep again. Tohru was against his chest again, and Hatori had an arm around her, kissing her on her forehead before he fell asleep.

Well, read and review! My last Alice 19th chapter is coming up! Keep reading on my loyal reviewers!


	8. A bittersweet event and new love

Chapter 8

**Ayame-skaa:** I'm glad you like the pairing; I hope I keep you hooked.

**Slow Motion Runner:** You'll see, you'll see smiles innocently

Kyo and Yuki didn't feel well that morning, not well enough to do most anything. A day had passed, them sulking their feelings almost hurt of their manly pride. Well, Kyo decided to go see Kazuma…but got another surprise instead. "Kyo-kun!" This is really what he wanted, Kagura around to torment his life.

"Get off! What are you doing here!" His voice seemed to be over existent to the thought, signature him for once.

"I was trying to keep you from sulking, you don't look well when you sulk like that. You could have come to me Kyo Kun!" She wasn't in her usual behavior; this wasn't like Kagura. This Kagura he could handle.

"I don't need your help." He said sharply, not hearing her cry. Wait, this was not at all like Kagura. What was going on with her? He wouldn't move, but he moved her along back to a clearing…this concerned him inside deeply. Kazuma could wait; this was more serious. "What's wrong?"

"I heard about how Tohru revealed her feelings for Hatori, I couldn't stand to see you or hear of your sulking. Kyo-kun, I don't want you to sulk like that. Just because Tohru is taken now…doesn't mean you can forget…" She was looking at him very seriously now, her face full of entire concern. This was the side of Kagura that Kyo never could see. Now that it was out in front of him, should he take it? Or face the Kagura that was normal? _'What am I supposed to do? Why do I suddenly feel as if I should…? Why would I ever think that! Stop it! I don't like Kagura that way!'_ Or did he? That was the question as he looked at her almost lost. Tears were leaving her normally happy eyes, and Kyo was doing something almost unimaginable. He was embracing her! This came as a shock, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry Kagura, I must have hurt you…" This wasn't like him either, he was yelling his head almost immediately to let go and go to Kazuma. But this felt…right. "I was so blind by my…love for Tohru, I couldn't imagine her…" He couldn't imagine he was doing this; this almost lost him. He could no longer feel guilt, this felt so right to him. "Kagura, why don't I try to fix my mistakes with you…to make up for…your pain? I'll never have a chance to get Tohru again…" His voice was sincere, not like the Kyo Kagura usually heard.

"I think…" Kagura's thoughts and words were stopped by a kiss from Kyo, this kiss full of feeling, regret for something deep inside. Kagura could do nothing, but return his kiss. The minute she felt the kiss stop, she had to say the words. "I love you Kyo-kun."

"Kagura…I…love you." This was said in return, and she blushed as she began to walk with him again. Finally, she could relax with knowing Tohru didn't want to hurt Kyo.

Meanwhile…

Yuki couldn't think right; he wanted so badly to erase Tohru's words. He wanted everything to be all right. He never wanted to have Tohru hurt at all in the first place! He couldn't do anything about it either. He sighed, still planting absently. Strawberries, Tohru loves strawberries….

"Yuki. You feeling any better?" Man…this was not what he needed right now.

"What is it Nee-san? I'm planting, I don't need you here." The fact was, Ayame was not needed.

"You're still steaming over Tohru's happy feelings? How dare you insult Ha-san!" Still not what he wanted, this was angering him more. He simply made a swift movement to holding the snake by his collar.

"Shut up Nee-san!"

"No, dear brother."

"Go away!"

"I can't if you're holding my collar." The snake said almost in a joking matter, feeling a hit on his bottom as he fell. He walked back towards the house, muttering something only Yuki could hear. "There's someone for everyone, brother." Yuki heard, but didn't say a thing as he continued to stare at the strawberries.

Meanwhile…

Tohru and Hatori walked silently through the Sohma estate; it felt almost magical now. The problem was, that Hatori was rather worried. _'Akito doesn't have more than a few days left; I don't know what to do now. As his doctor, I should tell everyone…but he told me not to say anything. He didn't want pity.'_ "Tohru-chan."

"Yes Hatori-chan? What is it?"

"Could you help me check up on Akito today?"

"Sure, what's the reason?"

"He's going to die…tomorrow."

"Why haven't you told anyone else?"

"He told me not to tell anyone, please…"

"What about the funeral?"

"There won't be one."

"What about the others?"

"They'll see his body when it goes into the grave, I want you to be there with me too."

"I probably won't be allowed."

"I will make an exception, besides…the curse will go away once he dies…and we'll be able to embrace…" His face looked still very depressed, and Tohru nodded a yes to him as they entered the room. Akito's face lay there, he wasn't even looking at Hatori. The look of animosity lingered faintly in him, and it felt almost as if something had become free. Akito didn't even move from his pallet today that really meant something to Tohru. She looked at Hatori as he instructed her on what he wanted her to do.

Meanwhile…

Shigure looked at Ayame, sighing at the thought for the moment. He had received a call from Hatori, earlier in the morning. "Well Aya, the curse is finally over…. tomorrow."

"Won't you miss Akito?"

"Of course, I just won't miss not being able to hug anyone."

"True, now I can hug Mine!" Ayame's voice came out so happily about that fact, maybe he shouldn't be a dressmaker. He would be a better person to be…

"That's good for you, I'm sure Kisa and Momiji won't mind embracing Tohru."

"Not to mention Ha-san."

"That's true, maybe so…but what about Yuki?"

"I'm sure he'll find someone…speaking of which…" Shigure pointed out the door, looking at Kyo and Kagura.

"I thought he was going to see Kazuma?" Shigure silenced Aya as he motioned to hear them.

"Kyo-kun! I'm so glad you're better!" Kagura said, almost her normal self, but keeping enough control not to harm him. Kyo was holding his self back too, so he had to try and keep it up. He and Kagura had decided to be together…or try it.

"Well, I better get back in…" He said, kissing her once again on the lips, and walked in. Shigure and Ayame smiled almost snickering. Well, Kyo had Kagura…maybe Yuki would find someone after Akito died.

Well, read and review if you want! I'm going to write another fanfic I hope for Alice 19th! Wish me luck!


	9. The Cat's dependence from orders, and th...

Chapter 9

**Nightfall2525: **Akito is portrayed to be the dark force in the anime...so I guess it would make sense. Anyways, thanks for the review…I hope you like this one.

**Nightly princess: **Wow, I didn't know my story had some many feelings in it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

**Ayame-skaa: **Well, I am trying to get Yuki someone so badly! Maybe some of you reviewers can help?

The next morning would stay in all the zodiac's hearts forever, and the loss of their god was something worse than life itself. As much as they hated Akito, he was the one who took care of them with enough care. There he lies, on his pallet, for the whole world to see. His eyes would never open with animosity, but never open for any other emotion either. To their surprise, Tohru held Hatori most of the day, tears streaking her face as if it was about to rain. Her dress was mostly shapeless and black, no veil or anything else hid her face. She just was dressed like that, while they seemed over adorned in clothing compared to her. She cried and clung to Hatori, and that's all, almost as if Akito had wanted it. A little afterwards, all but Tohru sat at a barely touched dinner. No eating seemed to be provoked today of all days. Hatori nodded to Yuki and Kyo, pointing to the hallway. "Over here…" A voice called out to them.

"Honda-san?" There was Tohru, and from what Yuki could see…she was trying her best not to run off.

"Tohru, what's wrong? What did you want to talk about?" Kyo couldn't think of anything now, he just wanted to know why Tohru stood there in that room. Her food had barely been touched, and she herself wasn't looking that well.

"I wanted to tell you two something."

"Yes? Go right ahead." Yuki touched her hand, kneeling down so he could see if she was all right.

"I know that the curse is over, and it seems all well. I have forgiven you two for what you have done…but…"

"But what?"

"I can't…go back to the way we were before. I want to stay here with Hatori, I just want to make sure you two will allow it."

"Of course, but…why now?"

"I really want to be with Hatori…and help him with his life. I have been helping a lot of his patients along with him. I really want to be closer to him. Please…" Her face pleaded to them with the utmost distress. She wanted this so badly, her face was threatening to shed tears…when she felt Yuki's embrace.

"Of course you can, I know that it must be hard to endure. I hope the best for you two." Yuki's embrace let go as Kyo's came onto her.

"I'm really sorry about what I did…. when I found out I was so jealous. I…I…am glad you forgave us." Kyo was holding in his emotions, this was still hard for him to do. He left the room, along with Yuki and began to eat a little food in nibbles.

Later…

Hatori and Tohru sat outside on the porch of his house, no one was going to take Akito's place, and everything would be the same and just be without Akito. It would take getting used to, but with the curse gone, Hatori felt at least able to help her more. He put his arms around Tohru loosely, and she smiled. "You still can't believe it Hatori-chan?"

"Of course not, now we can truly embrace."

"Well, then let's just be like this awhile." He nodded softly as she leaned into his chest with her body. Her back lies against his chest softly.

Meanwhile…

Kyo sat with Kagura at Kazuma's dojo; it was silent as Kagura's head lie against his shoulder. His arm lie loosely around her body, and they were looking at the stars. "You know Kagura, maybe…we should see each other more often now."

"Kyo-kun, what do you mean?"

"I mean…I want to be able to see you more."

"Well, it's a good idea, seeing you at the dojo isn't enough now. I can feel this need to see you all the time."

"Kagura…how about I move in with you?"

"What about Akito's orders?"

"Will Akito worry if he's dead?"

"I guess you're right." Kagura and Kyo gave small smiles as the thought became more possible.

Meanwhile…

Yuki sat in his room, thinking of what to do. _'Kyo and Kagura got together, and Honda-san has Hatori. What am I supposed to have now? I am still alone, and with Akito dead I can embrace any girl. Who am I supposed to choose now? It's almost as if I can't decide if I want to live or die.'_ Yuki pondered this question as he stared at the garden outside. He went outside; maybe planting would take his mind off it.

Meanwhile…

Hatori and Tohru had finally been able to eat something, and sat down on the couch. "Hatori-chan… what did you think when you first saw me?"

"I saw Kana, but I knew you weren't her."

"Is that bad?"

"No, if I had a choice, I would have seen you the same way. I made you cry…the first time…didn't I?"

"Of course not." Her smile covered his doubts like the sun, her embrace felt so warm. He answered the embrace, allowing her to melt the snow, tears streaming down his face. He was no longer snow, now he was spring…and Kana did not show it to him. Her eyes looked up at him, and his lips descended on hers, he was spring now. Kissing her like this, made spring inside him. He wouldn't dare do anything to that spring until he knew more of what would happen if it did happen.

Meanwhile…

Kyo slowly walked to Shigure's office, or room rather. "Shigure?" His voice saw Shigure on his computer bored, he was typing the letter 'a'…and it looked like fifty lines already. "Shigure!"

"O, Kyo." Shigure began to erase the lines of 'a' lines as he looked up. After finally clearing the repeating letters he looked up again. "What is it?"

"I want to move in with Kagura?"

"Why would you want to do that Kyo?"

"Well, we have the same feelings and all…" Kyo blushed as he tried to stay calm and cool.

"I guess you could, Tohru's things are already at Hatori's. I'll miss you, but not your housebreaking schemes." Shigure looked playfully at him, and then looked off. "All right by me, go on as soon as you want." This only left Yuki in the house, and what would Yuki do without Kyo around? Well, maybe another girl could move in here for Shigure to look at.

Read and review if you want.


	10. The Rat discovers a light in the darknes...

Chapter 10

**Ayame-skaa:** I know, he thought so much perverted thoughts in one thought.

**Lynsey:** I'll try to.

**TMH: **I'm sorry, but I decided on that a while ago.

That did leave Yuki out in the dark, his thoughts tried to calm him, his conscious thoughts becoming annoying. He could barely focus on what was going on all week, and for the few months that had passed. He would do the same as always, but he would be so confused on the inside. For now, he had to face that he wouldn't get any loving urges until he had another person around. Today, gave him that fate….

"Umm…is anyone here?" There was a sound coming from around the corner, a female student, obviously looked sad. Her skirt was getting full of grass stains, and her bag lay down with the books scattered everywhere. Her strawberry blonde hair whisked around her, revealing one, red eye, and one blue one. "Miss? Is something wrong?" He began to gather the books into her bag, being extra careful not to scare the young girl.

"Sohma…kun! I'm sorry! I must have distracted you!" Her eyes began to worry, and her body stood up, revealing her skirt long enough to her ankles. Her body stood up and grabbed her bag gently as she began to go away. "I'm going to leave you to your business!"

"Wait." She turned around, hearing the word, her face still pouring out tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I shouldn't trouble you." Her body involuntarily stopped moving as he came closer.

"No, you can tell me…I would like some company." This surprised her, and now she was walking with him, to his house? This was too much.

"I'm a former Prince Yuki fan club member…"

"O, why were you not with them then…miss?"

"Matsumori, I'm in a different class then you."

"So, could you answer my question?"

"I was thrown out of the club…for going onto the Tohru Honda side of the debates."

"I see, so, how was your day?" He then noticed the bruise on her arm, and a scar. "And how did you get those?" Her head turned away, almost about to turn to run…until she felt his arm. His grip wasn't too hard, but just as gentle as a tap on a shoulder. Her eyes threatened more tears as she tried to go away, but it had become apparent he wouldn't let go until she spilled.

"I…live with…my…friend."

"He gave you those?"

"Y-yes…"

"Tell me…why do you let that happen?"

"I don't have anyone else to turn to…Sohma-kun…I have to get home." That's when her true weakness began to show, and her injured legs fell on her. To her surprise, Yuki seemed to have caught her with no problem, his eyes looking at her with concern.

"I should take you to Hatori, he'll help you and keep it confidential." She couldn't argue with him now. She held onto him as little as possible, but her legs kept pushing her away from that goal. By the time they had arrived at the main house, her body felt bloodier than ever. Hatori nodded to Yuki to say he was there, but looked scared at the woman with him.

"Tohru! Get the examination table ready!" He yelled, he quickly picked up Matsumori, pulling her to the examination room of his clinic part, she saw Tohru Honda. She was setting up tools, and helping Hatori remove her clothes. Yuki stared, and Hatori was quickly working on the wounds, removing the carelessly laid bandages. There were more wounds than expected, and they took quite awhile to bandage up. By the time they finished, Hatori had been talking to Yuki.

"Yuki, I wouldn't want her to return to that place. I'd rather you keep her away from it. His eyes were full of concern that did not reflect anything like a grudge. "I wouldn't want that to happen to Tohru, and I'm sure she would make good company for you. Shigure comments about not having someone to talk to." He nodded, leaving to Tohru. Yuki helped Matsumori to the house, moving her to Tohru's room. There was a new bed; more like Tohru's used to be, it was hers anyhow. He placed her down on the bed, but she somehow refused it.

"Sohma-kun…I can't…"

"Don't worry, and call me Yuki-kun if you want. I would rather it be that way."

"Yuki-kun…I couldn't accept shelter from you…"

"I won't let you get hurt like this again, I asked Hatori to get some of your things. I have tasted your cookies and dinners from the fan club. I also know that you clean the room of all the markers and crayons of the classroom." His eyes nodded with a smile, and she relaxed a bit. She still feared her friend, but…with the prince around…she was safe for now. Without thinking, she embraced him…and he didn't struggle against it. "It's okay, you'll be safe." He left the embrace, leaving her to think about this situation.

Meanwhile…

Shigure looked at Yuki as he entered the office. "So, you brought another flower to our home Yuki?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind Shigure, considering the hentai you are."

"Well, I will allow it to you. Yuki, take good care of her."

The next day…

Matsumori had almost forgot where she was, when she woke in that bed. She stood up with a start, remembering the events of yesterday. _'I'm living in the Prince's house…why? Well, he promised me room and board if I cooked and cleaned…I hope it will work.'_ She got dressed, finding her things sorted out already. She quickly found her uniform, it covered her bruised legs. She left the room, seeing no one was up yet, and began to cook breakfast. By the time she heard a sound, was Yuki's voice. "You sure you should be up like this Matsumori?"

"I'm used to it…Yuki-kun."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, you know?"

"Yes, I won't have to…here."

"What's for breakfast?" He looked at the pan, noting the eggs and rice.

"I am making…my special egg dish in the first dinner…"

"I remember that, well, my cousin should be up soon." He nodded towards the man known as Shigure. She saw the kimono, and he looked quite cute. Too bad he was thinking worse things to her. Well, this was the start of life with a new flower…

Sorry I didn't have much other people in…but I had to give Yuki someone. Read and review everyone .


	11. The way the family has changed

Chapter 11

**Lucy:** Not concluded yet, I have more to write.

There really wasn't that much distant between Matsumori and Yuki after a while, and to tell them wrong would be not the greatest site. By the next semester, they had forgotten the differences and their doubts. Shigure seemed to be acting the same way when Tohru was around. Hatori and Tohru were becoming closer; Kyo and Kagura barely came around the house anymore. Visits usually came from Ayame and a few other Sohmas. Finally, it had come that wonderful week off, known as Golden week. Everyone was planning to meet during this week at the Lake, and catch up on what was being missed.

Now for today, the first day of golden week…

"Yuki-kun, this place is amazing! I saw a few lakes in my time, but none like this…" Her eyes were in amazement, Matsumori had yet to really understand the emotions building up in Yuki. There had been many antics by the fan club she had been thrown out of, but Yuki had managed to help her recuperate, and she eventually wasn't even fazed by them. Her eyes looked towards Yuki, Yuki had to look away today…because his feelings were becoming so strong for Matsumori.

"Matsumori-chan!" Tohru yelled as she had arrived, Hatori had just arrived. Tohru and Matsumori managed to get along well too, considering she wasn't going to yell about her being a witch.

"Tohru-chan, what have you been up to?"

"Not really that much at all, the clinic has become so busy. It's amazing that all of us except a few Sohmas graduate this year. I'll be a full time worker with Hatori, considering my pay is not too important." Tohru had learned from Hatori many techniques to being a doctor; by the time she graduated…they would run the clinic together. "Yuki-kun, do you know when Kyo is going to arrive?"

"Not really, it's good to see you are well Honda-san." He didn't feel much of the regret anymore, besides…Matsumori was the person he began to have stronger feelings for after meeting her. Tohru had been lost to Hatori, and he found Matsumori, it was like the light in the darkness that was given to him. He couldn't imagine how he had lived without someone like Matsumori for so long.

"Tohru-chan, we should go inside, you know you shouldn't work yourself too hard." Hatori's words went to Tohru quite gently, and she followed them like silk. Yuki followed in after, but there was something he had to get out at times like this. How could he fall in love with another, and not tell them like Tohru? He had to tell Matsumori his feelings this week, as soon as his courage would allow him. He had embraced Matsumori when that guy friend of hers had almost hurt her again; her tears had thoroughly soaked his shirt. After the longest time in silence, and deafening talking, Kyo and Kagura had arrived. They looked quite happy, and Kyo wasn't even yelling! This was quite the development. Kagura wasn't hurting him with her loving words, and they seemed quite adapted to feeling happier.

"Hi Yuki, how are you doing?" Kyo had also gotten along better with him, this was almost as if a belated gift.

"I'm well, how are you two doing?" This seemed almost unreal, but this was real. Kyo had stopped being so much of a yelling banshee and fighting enthusiast. Yuki had gotten over the whole problem too, with much effort from Matsumori and himself. Kyo and Kagura had been working together on it too; there was no complaint between them yet to speak of. For this moment to have happened, there would be no point of having regret over their god's death. If Akito hated this type of Peace, they did not care at all; they were eternally calm at last from their god. The last of this semester was going to be a hard time for goodbyes; Hatori had long since wanted to move his practice. He was going to set up another place to receive patients, considering he was treating more than the Sohma family these days.

Two days into the week…

"Matsumori." A voice said, it was still somewhat dark, and the sun had yet to rise. Yuki had shaken her slightly, careful not to scare her. She looked up at him, her futon blanket revealing her long powder blue nightgown.

"Yuki-kun? It's really early…" Her hands rubbed against her eyes, removing the sleepy eye as she looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you, I really have to talk to you now though."

"Can it wait till morning?"

"No, I won't have the courage to otherwise." She sensed the importance of the talk he wanted in his voice, so she sat up, placing a jacket on as they walked down to the cold lake. She sat against a tree close enough to Yuki, who was trying his best to keep up his sudden courage. _'It has to be now! I won't have the courage to otherwise!'_ "I…wanted to tell you something…"

"Go right ahead Yuki-kun." She looked at him, those two differently, yet beautiful eyes looked at him. "You seem nervous, whatever it is."

"I was wondering…if you would…like to…"

"…." Her eyes were in anticipation of something.

"I was wondering…if…you would…go…out with…me…" She was more surprised than a gape. "I have…feelings for you that I really want to…go through with. I lost Tohru because I didn't say it to her sooner, I really…love you Matsumori…" He moved closer to her, not sure of what to do. Her voice still hadn't said a word, and it still felt as if she would reject his feelings.

"I…love you too…Yuki-kun." Her voice was also nervous, and she then felt more cold than usual. Maybe, it was because of the lake? Whatever it was, Yuki's embrace went around her to keep her warm. Her head rested in his chest, and she didn't want to move from it. By the time they arrived back at the house, the sun had rose. Watching the sunset was going to be the thing they adored the most, for the rest of their lives. The sad part was that they had to get back to school that next week.

The first day of School after Golden week…

There they were, the Yuki Fan Club…what a joy to have now of all days. Yuki held Matsumori's hand protectively, making sure that if she were hit, she wouldn't leave his grasp. There was Minami, the newly and long appointed leader. "Matsumori-san! What are you doing with Sohma-kun like that!" This made her shiver; this made her glad to have Yuki holding her hand more.

"I-" Her voice was cut off by Yuki's smile towards her, and she felt less nervous about it.

"She is my girlfriend, Minami-san." Yuki's voice was confident as he began to move through the few fan club members. Matsumori was about to feel more comfortable, until she felt the pull from his hand on hers and on the ground. Her body received blow after blow constantly, and it hurt. She had received this from her friend at times, so it wasn't like she couldn't handle it.

"Minami-san! Stop this nonsense!" A teacher boomed out, following Yuki. There was nothing left for them to do but stop, they didn't know what to do. They followed the teacher with faces full of anger, and Yuki looked at Matsumori with great concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…f-fine." That beating did hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It did hurt, but she held her breath as she got up, just to find Yuki having to support her again.

"We better get you to the nurse, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You…didn't have to."

"I have to protect my girlfriend, it's one of my duties. Besides, Hatori would think you were leaving the house." She nodded, unable to argue with him on the points he was giving. The nurse's office wasn't at all having anyone except the nurse, who seemed to be expecting them.

"You should rest her Matsumori-san, it's better for you to do that. Your legs will not be able to support you the way you're going." She gave in, and Yuki stayed with her the whole day. By the time they walked home, the entire fan club had to write a full ten page essay on respect.

Read and review! I'm going to continue this more…just keep patient.


	12. The move, and Shigure's attempt to date ...

Chapter 12

**Eman: **I've got that problem covered.

**Slow Motion Runner: **I hope it is okay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Welcome back)

Graduation day, a party for the entire graduating class. This party was for everyone except Hatsuharu and Momiji, though there were invites for them. Yuki and Matsumori had just arrived, seeing Tohru and Hatori immediately approach them. "Yuki…there's something Hatori and I have to tell you." Her voice was monotone for a moment, but not as much like the Tohru he usually knew.

"Go right ahead then Honda-san, we can say it out here…can't we?"

"No Yuki, it must be done in private." Hatori nodded, Kagura and Kyo were also coming along. Hatsuharu and Momiji were looking rather surprised and a mixed shade of sadness, not following them. Kagura and Kyo looked clueless, whispering between the four of them. They came to a conference room, sitting down in the leather chairs. Tohru looked rather hesitant, as did Hatori's look.

"What did you want to talk about Tohru-chan?" Kagura was the first one to make light of what was going on. She had truly changed since her and Kyo had gotten together. Kyo nodded, and Hatori's face remained calm with the same look.

"Tohru and I…are moving to Otsu. I have tried my hardest to find a good job there, and there is a job there. I don't mean to leave this place, but I really would like to have a quieter lifestyle with Tohru." Everyone looked shocked at this comment, trying to say his or her questions. There was a certain air around the room, and Tohru began to speak once again.

"I've supported everything Hatori-chan has done, and I'll make sure to visit mom's grave of course. I will write too, and I will call often." Her eyes looked as if to plead them not to be angry with her. She had told Uo and Hana the week before the party, answering their questions without fail. The rest of the party was a blur, the simple thought of moving away from the main house scared them. The Sohma's had a house in Otsu that had been abandoned for the past ten years. It was big enough for four to live in, and Hatori wanted that kind of place. He had to argue with Shigure and Ayame about moving at times. Ayame couldn't do anything but argue, and Shigure just nodded in agreement that Aya was getting over his head. This kind of talk gave him a gift to be able to handle it well, it was for Tohru and his own sake he was doing this. Besides, there were plenty of doctors around, and he would be around at some point. If on vacation or a needed rest and all, he wouldn't just close all his connections. By the time they moved, the family had absorbed the full shock.

In Otsu…

Tohru and Hatori had just arrived, but it felt like eternity. Boxes of belongings adorned the dusty house. Tohru had begun cleaning, as usual. He began to unpack the belongings; it had been hard to move away from the family like that. He got a good job opportunity though, and it was the best for Tohru and himself. "Tohru-chan, did you really want it to happen this way?"

"It was the only way, I mean…I couldn't just wait until that job opportunity was gone."

"Well, I really didn't want to do something that might have…hurt you."

"Hatori, the curse is gone…and the family can take care of himself. Matsumori is there for my place now."

"I know that, but do you really believe it?"

"Of course I do, Matsumori is the best thing for Yuki. She lives in the house, and she promised me she would be there more for Shigure, no matter the hentai he ends up being."

"And Yuki loves her."

"Of course he does, she said to me herself about the incident. They both are together, and happier." Tohru smiled at the thought, she had managed to clean the kitchen, and the whole house by the end of the day. Hatori had managed the main things they needed from the boxes. The house already felt like home, and sleep was the only thing needed for now. Tohru was going to handle the rest of the belongings left to unpack.

Meanwhile…

Kyo sat down at a silent table; Kagura and himself missed them already. Tohru and Hatori had left them so suddenly. Of course, it wasn't surprising to see they had left when they did. This time it wasn't too surprising, they were waiting for graduation…considering Tohru had promised her mothers she would finish school for her. Besides, she had a job with Hatori.

Meanwhile…

Ayame had already felt the whole impact of Hatori being away. He looked towards Mine, her eyes were still looking towards him with concern as she was sewing. They were fitting another male wedding dress, which was for the same man as before. "Mine, I miss Ha-san already."

"Well, everyone has to have their own path to walk. Hatori probably is trying his best to try again. I think you should give it some time."

"Well, at least your still here Mine."

Meanwhile…

Shigure was working; it was all he could do to keep off Ha-san's moving. He did have something to work on anyways, considering he was punishing his editor while waiting to finish the few pages of his newest book he had to finish. Well, a knock…must be Mit-chan. The normal padding came into his office, and there she was, looking at him with a sigh. "Sensei…you have no regard for your job again…"

"Well, aren't you observant."

"You should really pay more attention to your job…" Her usual antics were getting quite annoying. Of course…the next nagging feeling came over. _'Maybe if I told her my true feelings…? I'm too much of a hentai to her. Well, at least I can try…'_ She looked at him with a sigh. He then began his crusade.

"I wanted to know if…"

"Sensei? Are you all right?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to…go out one day with me?"

"Sensei, are you asking me out so you can look and torture me?" Her face didn't look convincing. She didn't know if he was being a hentai…or actually being serious.

"No…I just want to go out with you."

"You're not serious?"

"I am being serious." This look had changed; he was being really serious about this.

"I'll do it…if you finish the last few pages."

"All right Mit-chan."

Read and review if you want, see you next chapter!


	13. Shigure in love?

Chapter 13

**Unknown chick:** You sound like an Akito fan girl, well…this story isn't ending yet. Anyways, I figure that you don't like me because I killed Akito. Well, your review won't discourage me; I've had much worse in reviews. Your review hits deaf ears; I won't get to the point of stopping my story because of you. Your welcome to flame as much as you want though, I'm not scared.

**X-MenGenious: **Unfortunately, they do end up getting married, though I won't do a chapter on it. The next chapter will show you if they do.

**Somebody:** Yeah, it was, but it had to happen in the story arch.

There she was, dressed in a somewhat dressy fashion on his couch. It had taken him a somewhat hard time to find a good casual outfit. At least, he hadn't chosen to go to a really expensive dinner with her. This hadn't been easy for her to decide, because she had always known Shigure's books and references. He was truly a good hentai writer for some select few at times. He earned more money than she did doing so. She sighed, her outfit was sort of business like, and it was a navy blue. She had very little makeup on; she barely wore any as it was. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said in a sigh as they walked to his car. She had never been sure of his driving, but hopefully this wasn't going to kill her. At first, it seemed crazy and uncontrollable, but the car was nice and smooth on the road. Turns had…something to be determined. By the time they arrived at the movie, she made a note to get Shigure to work on his driving turns. She had almost begged to stop, and the movie choice was hers alone to make. She had chosen some samurai flick, kind of romantic chic flick of sorts. She didn't feel anything at her butt the whole movie, yet dinner would be questionable. "Sensei, did you do anything?"

"You suspect me of doing such perverted things? How dare you suspect my innocence to even do them?"

"You weren't thinking about them, were you?" Her eyes were sharp at him, almost about to pull his collar of his regular clothing. She had refused for him to be in a kimono tonight.

"Of course not…" He was lying of course; he had been thinking about it the entire movie, thinking of all he could 'do.' This of course didn't make her happy at all, and she gave him a death glare…if only looks could kill. This one was really not good enough for him to totally forget. There was one thing he had to tell her though, something more important than his hentai thoughts. The way to dinner was the same, and she was more used to the turning by now. The dinner was at a casual place, which was somewhat fancy. She had been here many times with associates, so eating here was an okay idea to her. By the time they were seated, Shigure became full of courage. "Mitchan…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Sensei?"

"I think you look beautiful tonight." She blushed, but kept her guard up just incase.

"Well, I do…so what?"

"I was thinking about you the entire movie. I really want to get to know you better."

"Sensei, I'll make a deal with you."

"Go right ahead."

"I'll go on dates with you if you keep up with your book deadlines."

"Well, you'll have to stop calling me sensei."

"And call you what?"

"Shigure." She nodded in agreement; this was going to be interesting…

Meanwhile…

Matsumori and Yuki were sitting down near the secret base. They had been weeding all day there. "Do you want to go back in?" Her normally relaxed and perfect look had been covered somewhat in dirt. The basket she had near her was full of picked leeks and strawberries.

"It's your choice, Yuki-kun."

"I really want to get inside, so you might as well come with me?"

"Where's Shigure-san?"

"He's out on a date with his editor."

"I hope he won't be too bad with her."

"I do hope so too, we better get in. It's getting cold." Yuki offered a hand towards her, and she took it gladly. By the time they got in, it had almost made a ten-degree drop. "Lucky we got in when we did."

"Yeah, that's true…but now I better get a blanket." She was about to, when she felt his embrace from the back. He was still quite warm; it felt almost as warm as a blanket, or even more. She nodded as she got a blanket, and she sat down next to Yuki on her bed, and eventually ended up falling asleep against him.

Meanwhile…

Kagura and Kyo looked outside, it was really cold out. Kyo had been sleepy all day; meaning rain was going to pour at some point. He was always cutest when he was sleeping, making Kagura watch him with anticipation. She simply waited until he fell asleep, and the adored his beauty as he slept. She crept up the stairs, seeing him already asleep. She simply watched as she sat, his even breathing, every hair. The way he would sprawl like he did as a cat, though he never did transform now. She watched carefully, hoping not to wake him.

Meanwhile…

Mitchan looked at Shigure with a relieved sigh, the date was finally over, and she could find normalcy again. She was about to leave the car when she felt it, a kiss that she felt head on. She didn't fight it either…her first kiss and it was from him? The man, the hentai she had to deal with on dead lines like a broken record? Why did his lips feel…so good though? The lips felt like sugar, something she had never ever kissed before. She moved reluctantly, acting as if to be offended, but her eyes told him a different story. He smirked at the thought Mitchan wasn't being this way on purpose. By the time he came home, the time he wanted to sleep had already been past. He simply collapsed on the bed, getting back to his hentai thoughts.

Meanwhile…

Tohru had managed to finally unpack and clean the house with full gleam. She was quite proud of her work, and Hatori was still at work. He had yet to come home, so she had to make dinner quickly for him. She simply began to work on dinner, noting to rest more often for him when he got home.

Read and review if you want to do so.


	14. The final happy ending

Chapter 14-last chapter

**Unknown Chick:** Well, I would help…if you so desired. Just email me if you really want the help.

**Stellaluve: **The story is progressing the way it should. If it's taking a downfall to you, go right ahead and believe it. I really don't care as much as I'm happy with its progress.

**X-MenGenious: **This is the last chapter, so you can rest easy to understand it.

Before everyone had known it, many years had passed. It had been about 6 years since Tohru and Hatori had moved. For now, it seemed almost serene, and the shock of the move had finally been adjusted to. Tohru and Hatori were coming back for a visit, one that would only last a week. The sparse times Tohru had visited her mother's grave, was barely enough to see her with. They were all waiting, at the main house, for their arrival. Anticipation was on his or her face, trying so hard to keep up with everyone else. Their ears focus on the sound of a knock or a doorbell. It had been so long since Tohru and Hatori had shown their face. A doorbell!

"Sorry we're late, there was some traffic that couldn't be avoided." She had truly changed, her hair was longer, and it curled at the bottom just a bit. Her clothing was more of a casual housewife, although she worked hard at a clinic with Hatori. Hatori had his hair shortened a bit, making sure not to look like Shigure. Of course, Shigure had married Mit-chan, Yuki had married Matsumori last month, and Tohru had married Hatori 4 years ago. There beside them was their child, a boy who looked very shy. He was wearing shorts and a tee shirt, and looked very comfortable. "Everyone, this is Kiyoshi." Hatori nodded towards him as well, this boy fit his description, and he was shy and nervous.

"It's okay, go right ahead and say hello Kiyoshi." The boy began to move over to the area where the others were, seeing Matsumori and Yuki first.

"Hello…"

"Hello there, you have a nice name Kiyoshi."

"I…guess." A cute blush adorned his face. He then looked at Shigure and Mitchan.

"Well, hello there little one." Shigure noogied him with a laugh, Mit-chan simply nodded with a smile.

"Um…hello." He had gone over to everyone by then, running back to Hatori who gave a small embrace to calm him. Lunch was simple, and Matsumori made it this time.

"Wow Yuki, she's a really good cook." Tohru complemented over the taste and the way the cooking had been done. Guess Tohru was like her normal self finally. Kiyoshi was only three though, and never really had to do much more than eat his food at times like this. Though almost spilled his entire lunch on himself by tripping over the floorboards. The entire room laughed softly, and Tohru had to clean him up gently.

Two days later…

It seemed like everything was becoming normal again, the painful fog in the air was leaving the area for now. Everyone seemed to be happier than ever, and it was all thanks to Tohru's visit. There were signs of relief from the two, almost as if Otsu had become too populated. "Something wrong?" Matsumori was up as well, but had seen worried looks on their faces. It almost seemed as if they were hiding their real thoughts.

"Not really." Hatori said, but the wavering in his voice was too obvious. Tohru was holding Kiyoshi's sleeping form on her lap slightly. He was drooling on his mother's skirt, though she didn't seem to mind it.

"I can tell you're lying, tell me the truth. I don't like to have secrets being kept away from me, or any of the family however."

"We might lose the clinic in Otsu." Tohru's voice said, with a sudden dip in her smile.

"Why is that?"

"We were sued…for some unknown death."

"O…what do you mean?"

"A rich contributor sued us, there is barely any money to support us at home, let alone pay the employees." She stroked Kiyoshi's hair from his face.

"And we might have to move back to the main house, no matter what."

"What's so wrong with moving back?"

"Kiyoshi has friends there…and we have a lot of people that trust us there too."

"Well, you could always just move back, and let your other patients…come here if needed."

"The problem is…we can't commute to Otsu." Hatori looked at Tohru's sad face, putting an arm around her softly. Her head landed against his chest, this made Matsumori want to leave, so she went back to her and Yuki's room for now. She didn't know other than to mention it to Yuki in the morning. She placed a warm robe on, and sat outside as she fell asleep, against her will of course.

The next morning…

_'Warmth…really warm arms around me…' _Matsumori's eyes opened to a very concerned Yuki. "Matsumori, what are you doing out in the cold like this?"

"I thought you might need some extra sleep…and then I fell asleep out here…" She said drowsily, getting inside. Yuki nodded that she shouldn't do it again, and then he heard the news.

"We should get them to move back."

"They've been connected to Otsu all these years though…"

"We have no choice."

Epilogue:

Tohru and Hatori: Did end up moving to the main house again, but after a few more years.

Matsumori and Yuki: Ended up making a restaurant, which was coincided on the same street as the new clinic that Hatori and Tohru had started again.

Shigure and Mitchan: Mitchan still is her husband's editor, though she often has private sellers. Shigure has written 15 bestsellers in a row, only 8 have made it to America for specific hentai reasons. They have a child named Uma.

Kyo and Kagura: Have a small place that sells a lot of items, not a real specialty store except for the animal shaped rice balls. They have a child named Yutaka.

I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did. I'll put another fanfic up when I get an idea.


End file.
